


Mhm Yummy Demons

by Goner_Forst



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3rd World, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, F/F, Fluffy?, I Don't Even Know, I'll get there eventually, M/M, are you even surprised, baby satan lol, very quick updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goner_Forst/pseuds/Goner_Forst
Summary: Satan is officially on his third Earth and things are going downhill along with his mental state. His flashbacks and memories begin to appear earlier then both he and Psycho Jenny anticipated.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Makimura Miki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Glaciers Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryo's bitch ass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryo%27s+bitch+ass).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly a short first chapter/opening that i'd written at maybe three or four am listening to an Akira Fudo playlist on spotify by Cinna lol
> 
> go give their playlist some love!

The tall glaciers built out to surreal heights, rather beautiful. One after another, they cracked apart by forces unknown to human-beings. A shatter there, a shutter throughout his body as he watched them crawl out - slow, stiff, numb from the cold of centuries - thinking about it, he was one of them too. 

Another line of shatters cracked the sound barrier; Satan had to admit it was louder than he expected. The others shifted towards the sound quickly, shuffling into a position of respect once they had realized he was with them. The entire process became quite bothersome once Zennon decided to shatter an entire glacier. 

Rather than simply build out towards the surface, the large - three-headed - demon shot into the sky through the edged point. Yellow blood and ichor coating the frosted cracks. 

The first sound waves any of the demons had encountered since that exhausting and everlasting Cretaceous-Paleogene had come from Zennon. He - predictably - still had the energy to burst the entire species’ eardrums with a rage inspired roar.

Luckily for the Demons, they’d evolved— adjusted rather quickly. None of them looked or acted any different but the cold - and silence - had gotten to many of the minor demons. For example, Ryibyi - like the weak soldier he was known to be - was rocking back and forth in the corner of Satan’s eye. It was bothersome, as was his pathetic panic attack whispering.

Satan would have rid him of his freedom long ago if it were not for the current situation. 

Most of their dishonorable species were hungry - starved - for _any_ nutrition to feast on. Perhaps they’d even eat each other if it came to that. The higher ups silently hoped the lower of their kind were not that far gone. This is why Satan was hesitant to rid Ryibyi; though annoying, his death could be the beginning of an outrage of _disgusting_ and _sickening_ cannibals. 

Before the Cretaceous-Paleogene, the creatures would feast on the large creatures which lacked enough brain to _back the fuck off_. However, it seemed those creatures were far gone from this third world.

Satan looked into the sky, the thought of the two moons remaining not far in the back of his empty mind. _Once it turns to night I would like to gleam at them once again_. Was what he was thinking at the time; preferably with Jenny - hopefully the cold would wear off eventually and _hopefully I_ _would be able to shift back to my beloved human form_! Along with Jenny of course. 

Though he loved gleaming at the robust demon forms, Satan needed a break. The bright gleam coming from his hermaphrodite body made more attention than he had wanted. He didn’t like the eyes searing into his skin.

He laughed at himself, understanding and reminding himself that he’d been out in the open, moving, for _what -_ ten minutes - and was already complaining. _I need to see Jenny_.

<>

Satan waited patiently for his assistant to burst through the ice. Jenny _knew_ he was out, thinking about her. If _that_ did not inspire her to break-out… 

Satan’s bare-foot tapped against hundreds of feet of freezing ice below him. If he tapped too hard, the entire glacier would most likely shatter. Every measly demon that lacked wings would disappear for good. _That_ would do good for Ryibyi, who remained in the corner, shivering like a brat. 

The first actual good part of this situation for Satan was: _Lord Satan!_

Rather than replying, Satan smiled. _A beautiful surge of confidence_ \- which was not a good thing, nor would it ever be - entered his oozing blood stream as he reminded himself of who he truly was. 

He crossed my arms - head up, stance wide - and scanned Jenny up and down. She remained a red bush, unfortunately. Satan didn't dislike her entire form though, her eyes had a special glint in them. 

They were jewels. Every fragment shown in the bright sun above. Satan appreciated her. He told himself he would _never_ take her for granted again. Satan was sure she remembered her past life - He was sure she remembered the end of it too - a poor and yet so powerful soul - Satan’s closest.

“Lord Satan! I’m glad you are alright, sir!” Her dialect was on a higher level then others; rather, it was more evolved. She’d remembered the dialect used before the third world was started. 

The 2010’s were nice before Satan had run it all down. Thinking back on the 2010’s, he began wondering where Amon had been buried in the ice. Satan had yet to see him or feel his presence. Jenny knew what he was thinking already.

“I’m afraid I can’t seem to locate him, Lord Satan…” She spoke.

Satan put his vocal cords to use for the first time in centuries. His voice was rough, uncomfortable, _disgustingly hoarse_ , “I cannot seem to sense his presents either,” He hacked up. “Perhaps my sense of him has been covered by Ak—”

Jenny ran to cover his mouth and stop him from continuing. Satan wondered why she had stopped him in such a sudden panic. His eyes lessened to slits but rather than reacting roughly to the touch, he allowed her to find her own space at her own pace.

“This is a new life, Lord Satan! _They_ do not yet understand the lengths of your love for nor know who _Fudo_ is,” She spoke through her head to his. Her voice echoing to him, a cruel sense of vitriol coating to her voice made him angry. Satan did not dislike her aggression but the tone of her voice when speaking of his love was _unforgivable._

She _must_ have felt his anger. She _must_ have felt his body begin to over-heat. She _must_ have heard Satan’s jaw click in tension. She _must_ have seen his heel dig into the icy ground harder than before, the cold untroubled by his viscous hyper-aggression. She _must_ have seen Satan’s eyebrow knit. 

_She must have_! Seeing as she did not react to Satan’s clear anger, he realized: _She must think less of me for my feelings from the last earth, right?_

Jenny did not react to his anger. In fact, she did not speak. 

Satan stomped, the earth rumbled below his feet, an order for her to back away before the floor became a slippery mess of demon plasma and ichor.

The earth rumbled below and as expected, every demon in order fell to their knee. They knelt before their king. With the exception of the _three-headed_ _fucking cow_ who continued his approach. 

“Satan!” The head in the middle called out, his arms wide reaching for embrace - _All he was reaching for was a long and painful death_.

“Zennon!” Satan called back to him - this was his best attempt at staying calm - “How have you been?” Satan lifted one hand and waved it around but refrained from moving towards the beast.

Zennon and the _other two heads_ let out a low chuckle, as if mocking Satan. He stomped and the sound of ice cracking echoed through the canyon. He moved forward, showing no signs of respect nor good intent.

This was not something Satan would be tolerating for long. 

“I am fine, you on the other hand…” Zennon spoke loud and clear, laughing again, “You don’t look very well,”

Satan glared at the beast, placing a hand on his hip and sighing, “And _why_ is that?” He cocked his head to the side, gritting his teeth. 

_Lord Satan…_ Jenny’s voice echoed through Satan’s head yet again. 

_Shut up._ Satan spit back in his head, knowing she heard him.

The sun was blazing on the cold ice surrounding, reflecting off of the occasional hill and directly into his eye but Satan didn’t bother moving. He waited silently for Zennon to speak again.

“Just look at yourself— Hah!” The smile left Zennon's face as his words began to drip with bitter and angry acid, “You look utterly pathetic,”

 _I am not dealing with this._ Satan moved his arm and aimed his palm towards the demon but before he could exert his power, he felt a hand place itself on his back. Jenny had disappeared from in front of him.

Satan’s view went hazy and faded to black. 

Now that Satan was left to think, he didn’t remember anything from the second earth before escaping the ice nor did he remember anything when he caught the eye of a small child with black hair and hazel eyes on a tall cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! ill get to writing more soon~ ^^
> 
> also! Cretaceous-Paleogene is just the ice age lmao O_o


	2. School Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo doesn't like school and Akira is too protective over Miki.
> 
> Ryo, please don't hurt Miki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys~ my mental health is definitely going down hill and very fast might I add...
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!

The young boy with blond hair and no sympathy coughed up choked breaths and looked at the clock, his hand to his chest. The five year old Ryo Asuka awoke from another normal nightmare.

These nightmares of his consisted of the worst things a child his age could possibly look at. This included weird creatures, bright lights and _lots_ of nudity. 

_Weird for a five year old._

The time was 3:57AM and Ryo wanted to sleep again. He looked at the other child in a twin bed across the room and rubbed his eyes rather violently. Standing up, Ryo took a large sip of his cup of water and shuffled to his _best friend_ , Akira’s bed and laid down on the little bit of room left on the edge. He laid on his back with his arms over his chest and stared up at the glow in the dark stars glued to the ceiling. 

The black-haired boy wiggled around before barely opening his eyes and looking at the blond now on his bed, “Ryo?” He said with generally bad pronunciation. He was _also_ five years old so judgement wasn’t really an option. 

“Hello, Akira,” Ryo said, turning his head to look at the boy.

Akira scooted over and lifted his blanket up for his friend. Ryo scooted towards the boy, tucked himself into the blanket and looked at Akira. Akira looked back.

The man in Ryo’s dreams was also named Akira but he didn’t resemble his friend at all. The Akira in his dreams was _cool_ and _strong_! Not like Akira Fudo at all… 

“Goodnight,” Ryo said and he closed his eyes again - not bothering to check if the black-haired child was still staring at him.

<>

That morning arrived rather quickly, Ryo actually enjoyed curling up with Akira from time to time. Though it was a twin bed, they still fit well considering how tiny they both were. Reijiro knocked on the door and flicked the lights on at around 7AM to wake the two up from school. 

Ryo’s nightmares had attacked again. Naturally, Ryo didn’t get much sleep the night before because of this. He struggled to get up but when he did, the blanket went with him. His eyes were red and puffy when he stood on his tippy-toes in front of the mirror.

He was far too short to see himself without a struggle and the blanket was weighing him down. Reijiro practically had to rip the blanket away from the tired boy. He had a very hard time fighting for the blanket seeing as he was still carrying Akira around in one arm. 

Ryo eventually gave up his fight for the blanket and hopped onto the stool in front of the sink to brush his teeth. Reijiro set the black-haired boy down and watched as he hopped onto a stool in front of the next sink over.

“Good morning…” Ryo said to Akira in a tired tone.

“G’ morning, Ryo!” Akira said back, muffled from the toothbrush in his mouth. Ryo looked at Akira and nodded, shoving a toothbrush into his own mouth and cleaning away. Ryo’s shoulders slumped at the thought of having to go to school that day. Admitted, both Ryo and Akira were only in kindergarten but Ryo caught onto things fast.

He could’ve skipped the entire grade if Reijiro and Sumiko hadn’t wanted the two to learn at the same rate - together. Ryo also wasn’t entirely sure he was five years old to begin with. He rolled up on shore with no memories of his past self. He could somehow already speak though.

He didn’t even know his birthday so he celebrated it on the day he met the Fudo Family. The anniversary was approaching quickly but Ryo didn’t think much of it. The entire family was especially excited, though.

They _really_ loved to take advantage of the birthday experience. 

For now, however, Ryo and Akira had the infamous Nakado Academy and Mr. Alphonse Steinbeck waiting for them, unfortunately. 

Throughout the day, the two boys and their classmates were taught the proper pronunciation of letters, the names of shapes and some key parts to conversation holding! Normal kindergarten curriculum had a habit of boring Ryo out of his mind. 

He learned and understood things the first time and did not appreciate having to repeat them until the other 20 students got it through their tiny heads. The only fun thing about class was getting reactions out of children. 

Sometimes he would rip a teddy-bear or two and some kid would start sobbing their eyes out. Every time this happened, Akira would run to and console the child. The child's name was - most of the time - Miki Makimura and she was an absolute crybaby. 

_What an annoying child_.

Then Ryo would get dragged to a corner for a time out.

Staring at a wall in silence wouldn’t do anyone any good, especially not _Special Child_ , _Ryo._

The day ended quick and easy for Ryo though. Today was the _Stranger Danger_ talk, where a stranger came and talked to the entire K-5th grade about how strangers were dangerous. It was a funny concept to Ryo but it scared Akira down to the bone.

When they went home that day, Akira asked Reijiro and Sumiko for handcuffs so he could _catch the bad guys_. Little did he know, Ryo would always be there to protect him. There was nothing to fear.

Akira constantly told Ryo _everything would be alright._ He trusted Akira but also found it quite entertaining that Akira thought he could protect his friend. He couldn’t even kill a dying cat, how could he kill or even remotely hurt a human?

Protection from Akira seemed like a promise he couldn’t keep. 

Now Miki though, he was always there to protect her. _Anything_ bad that happened to her was a tragedy to Akira and Ryo did _not_ like it. He wanted her _gone_ \- not that he would kill a child. Definitely wouldn’t dare to hurt a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey welcome to the end of this chapter where i am swearing on my life that no children will get hurt. the next chapter will be out soon!


	3. Mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira sobs and Ryo does too, Jenny is here to pick up the child.
> 
> Ryo also remembers something he wasn't supposed to~ Oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i ended up mustering this chapter to 1k words so thats good. Normally on my oc work, my chapters are like 3k words, idk why i am struggling so hard-
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!

Asuka Ryo rolled off of his bed and smacked directly into the floor at 4AM on a Saturday morning. He was fast asleep when he had a horrible dream which was more awakening when he almost fell flat on his face.

The older Ryo, or rather Satan as he had now realized, laid on the cliff he had once met Akira on. He was with Akira but it was clear that Akira was no longer with him. The hazel eyed boy was in Satan’s arms, the air heavy and the sky red, dark. The sky faded from red to purple as angelic bombs burst through the atmosphere and onto the ground, not missing even an inch of land it devoured. 

There was no longer any life to admire - not for the next billions of years either. The cliff was dead. There was no longer the happy, green grass; no longer the happy, tall tree that Ryo explained the pin-hole theory to Akira under. There was no longer the rabbit on the moon. 

_It was all over._

It was over once the second world Ryo decided to give Akira control over Amon’s body - It was also all over when Ryo accidentally blew up both the moon and Akira’s legs. It was far too late to care for that past world though. At that point, the only thing that mattered was obliterating the entire demon race and keeping Akira safe. 

_Jenny_. That putrid ball of fur would surely either sense Satan’s awakening or just steal him away and wipe his memory because _it was not time yet, Lord Satan_. Satan pictured her low and yet somehow flamboyant voice echoing through his head. 

On another important note, Baby Satan was currently stuck - running around like a little hamster - in his own force field which he did _not_ know how to deactivate. 

See, when he had fallen off of his bed, his powers activated in an attempt to stop him from getting hurt. It was a reflex, could he be blamed? Well, maybe a little bit. 

Ryo had done this before in a past life but in this one, he _was_ five years old. Ryo barely had any control over his own hands to begin with. How was he supposed to get passed this problem before Akira woke up? 

Akira was very much a morning person. In fact, most children were. Ryo had about 2 hours to figure out how to use his powers and get out without making enough noise to wake the child up. _Maybe_ , _just possibly_ Ryo could roll out of the bedroom door and into the living room or maybe outside. 

However, that would only work if Satan had some hidden telekinesis (to open the door) that no one bothered to mention _and_ the door had to be wide enough to fit through. Ryo silently hoped he was in the clear for both of these things. He didn’t bother praying though.

Falling onto his hands and knees, Ryo crawled around the room and in front of the closed door. He attempted to scoot further towards the door but alas he could not reach. Ryo’s force field rolled straight into the door and sent both him rolling backwards.

Ryo began to feel bad for hamsters who had to deal with this _bullshit_. He sighed, whispering to himself, “This is going to _suck_ ,”

<>

“Come on, Ryo!” Sumiko called out to the tired blond. She held his hand and rushed out of the door, dragging Akira with him. Akira held a tight grip on the back of Ryo’s shirt, tugging in his direction with all the strength he could muster: an attempt - as he could - to stop the boy from walking out of the door. Sumiko and Akira were playing tug-a-war and Ryo was the rope. Ryo listened to Akira’s broken sobs of panic and looked up at Sumiko, “Can I... say bye?”

Today was the day Ryo’s ‘real parents’ were coming to pick him up. Ryo had never thought about his real parents. Until recently, that is. When he realized his dad was _fucking God_ , it kind of threw him into an unorganized mess - not that any child should be organized. Ryo wasn't really a child anymore though, he had the mind of an... _angelic_ entity if he could even be compared to an angel. He was technically an angel once so there was nothing truly against it.

Ryo also didn’t know who the people picking him up were. He didn’t bother to sort through his memories after days of struggling to work his powers to his advantage. Instead, he took a _lot_ of naps to gather energy and stayed asleep for the remainder of household peace (which was never long. Ryo kind of lived like a dolphin rather than a human at that point).

Sumiko paused and looked down at the blond below her. She sighed and let go of Ryo’s hand, “Go ahead,” She said in a soft tone, taking a look at her biological son who was still sobbing. As it turns out, Akira wasn’t the only one sad to see Ryo go.

“Akira,” Ryo huffed and moved closer to the boy, holding his arms out. Akira ran into the embrace, his tears now staining Ryo’s shirt. Akira shook and his weight sunk into Ryo but didn’t reply to his calling.

“Akira, listen to me!” Akira leaned back, looking into Ryo’s eyes as his own were shining with tears. Akira sniffled, a frown coating his face, “We _will_ see each other again. _I swear_ ,” Ryo continued.

“What..” Akira attempted to take a breath, “What do you mean?” His head falling to the side.

“ _One day_ , _I swear_ ,” Was all that Ryo could get out considering how tight his throat had become and how he wasn’t the only one crying now. Ryo backed up and released his grip on the boy. The boy refused to let go but Ryo strangled himself free and wiped his own tears away. Showing emotions wasn’t really his specialty nor did he like it.

Ryo was far too busy comforting Akira to realize his _parent_ standing behind him - her smile literally pulled from ear to ear. The blond turned around to see who’s eyes were so focused on the back of his head. He flinched and stumbled backwards - a sense of unfortunate dread filled his lungs after getting a clean look at her dark red hair and her disgustingly yellow eyes. 

Her eyelashes looked like they reached out for miles. Her eyebrows: thin and lanky. Her skin was far too pale to be human and the grey suit she wore only made the tone that much worse. The grey suit also seemed to be the only thing she was wearing.

The amount of cleavage just floating around gave Sumiko and Reijiro no reason to trust this woman. Why they did in the first place was a question that needed to be asked, “J-Jenny!” Ryo shouted, stepping backwards again or rather falling backwards to be caught by Akira. 

Sumiko began to grow suspicious, seeing as Ryo knew nothing about his life before he had appeared on shore and Jenny had never made an appearance up until now.

“Hello, _Ryo_ ” She spoke aloud, the tone of her voice was unclear and yet Satan still didn’t like it. She watched as Ryo’s gaze narrowed onto her, _Lord Satan!?_ She spoke, this time directly into Satan’s mind rather than aloud. 

Ryo began to panic, hiding what he knew was honestly the best option at the moment and there was no way _in hell_ Ryo would allow Jenny to reset his memory. Yeah, Jenny managing to reset his memory, _again_? That's hilarious.

“Is that your mom?” Akira asked, still bearing the weight of the blond boy in front of him. Ryo turned his head, glaring at Jenny on his way. He contemplated the two options he currently had. _Yes or no…_ Was Jenny going to be his ‘mom’ now? Was he _really_ going to let that happen?

It was at this point that Ryo became concerned with how much he had to think about this decision. If Ryo _did_ end up killing the entire population within the next 20 or so years, did it really matter? Everything would restart anyways.

 _Father_ would never kill his one and only light bringer. Satan would have been long dead by now if that weren’t the case.

Ryo never answered Akira’s question. Instead, the blond pulled his weight back onto his own feet and looked up at Sumiko, who was still standing by his side, “I’m not going!” He declared. 

He stood upright with his arms extended down and his hands in fists. He held his head up high but honestly just looked like a rich child who didn’t get the pet horse they wanted for Christmas.

Sumiko’s brows knitted, she knelt down hoping being on the same level would make things easier, “Why not, Ryo?” She asked, a question mark practically hanging above her head.

“Because she’s not my mom! _You are_ ,” Ryo said, painfully embarrassed by his statement. 

Sumiko giggled and looked down at the floor, shaking her head with one of the biggest smiles she’d ever had on her face. With a sigh, she looked back up at him, “Alright, Buddy,” She said, placing her hand on his head and messing up his perfectly done hair, “You can stay if it’s okay with Ms. Jenny” She paused and glanced back at the yellow-eyed demon.

Ryo looked up at Jenny as well. She was furious on the inside, tapping her finger against her thigh before shoving her hands into her pockets and speaking from her mind to Ryo’s, “I _know_ you remember, Lord Satan. You know how this will end out!” 

Ryo didn’t flinch, trying his hardest to keep his thoughts hidden. Instead, he gave Sumiko - or rather mom, now - the biggest hug his tiny arms could muscle. Before Ryo could look back at his assistant one more time, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys! its currently 1:56AM and im loosing my mind but i like this chapter. this is uhh.. all ive had in my mind for a hot minute so next chapter might be a 'while' thanks for bearing with me through these small chapters~
> 
> ah by the way do you guys prefer Zennon or Xenon?


	4. Negative on the 4-by-100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo doesn't like running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey whats up guys! this chapter ended up around 2k words so thats a nice landmark. hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ thank you guys for 100 hits btw! i know its not considered much but, thank you

His hands on his knees, Ryo bent over in an attempt to catch his breath. The 4-by-100 meter relay was not something he enjoyed nor was remotely good at. The only reason he was on the 3th-5th grade track team was so he could find some sort of _anything_ to do with Akira. Right now, all the two had in common was the fact that they lived in the same house. 

This time around, the tiny Ryo would actually take the baton. Though it was a small change, it would definitely make a difference. Ryo did wonder if this was something he would have to continue till they both graduated highschool. Was running going to be the only thing these two boys had in common? Actually this didn’t even count as in common.

Ryo didn’t even like running. Akira seemed to enjoy it even though he was confirmed to be the slowest on the team. Ryo did not plan on being in last place unless it helped Akira _significantly_. 

See, being Satan meant a lot of problematic baggage - this baggage included both daddy issues and a God complex. Ryo was also far too mature to pass as a child. Being alive for billions of years and remembering it made it very hard to dumb everything he said down to a point where his classmates understood. 

By this point, Jenny had most likely spread the word about Ryo remembering his past to the entirety of the demon race. That is if global warming was _that_ bad yet. If his memory served him correctly, the demons had broken out of the ice. However, like the dumbass he was, Satan was too busy hating on Zennon to ask for or care about what the date was.

For all Satan knew, that one specific memory could’ve been thousands, or possibly _millions_ of years ago. Maybe even a different earth! _For all Satan knew_ , the demon race could’ve been frozen once again. From what Satan had learned over his past 4 years of learning was that there had only been one ice-age… _Hopefully_?

The problem with Ryo’s _Jenny Spread the Word_ Theory was: Ryo had yet to see _any_ demons and knowing his own race - Ryo was a fallen angel not a demon but in his own words, _close enough_ \- they would’ve come to see their Lord. 

On the other hand, by now Zennon most definitely would’ve popped in for a visit. Zennon also would have murdered a child (or a ‘friend’ of Ryo’s) by now - maybe even a parent. Which had not happened yet so the best and most reasonable case was Jenny had kept her mouth shut.

After a long minute of panting like a dog, Ryo plopped onto the ground and Akira joined him. Ryo felt pathetic sitting next to the boy. Akira’s breath was at a normal and steady rate and he was barely sweating. His skin remained light with a green undertone. Looking at Akira reminded Ryo of an olive. 

His hazel eyes made Ryo happy, especially when they weren’t shining with tears. The blond boy had recently noticed whenever Akira was happy, a glint would appear in his eyes and his smile would be big for once. 

Ryo had noticed a lot of things now that he had time to admire the boy. 

For example: Whenever Akira would cry, Ryo would be reminded of the end of the last earth. When the hazel-eyed boy no longer looked innocent nor happy.

When he was dead; his mouth had fallen open and his eyes were almost closed. Both had fallen naturally. Akira couldn't even make it through Ryo's final speech. _How sad..._

The bits of Akira’s eyes that were still visible were dark. There was no glint in his eye. In fact, there hadn’t been a glint in his eye for a while. Akira hadn’t once been happy in the presents of Ryo after the stadium incident. He had a good reason too. Ryo did accidentally but subconsciously end the entire world after all! _Not that the past mattered anymore_.

The entire stadium incident was a mistake that would not happen again, under _any_ circumstances. Ryo was at the point of hating the past so much that he didn’t even want to get into human scientology again. He majored in it and graduated extremely earlier. _I was the perfect child and I did not enjoy it_ Ryo thought to himself.

While Earth number 2 was still around, Ryo had become a child prodigy by learning about and investing all of his time with Jenny trying to understand the human mind and body. This was because he knew little to nothing about how emotions worked considering he was sociopathic until the very end. 

However, new and improved Earth number 3 Ryo did have emotions and he knew how to work them. Ryo also knew how deathly in love with Akira he was, which was not something he knew how to control, but he would catch on eventually. 

“Ryo?” A soft voice called, throwing Ryo out of trance and back into the moment, “Are you okay?” The voice spoke again.

“Is he ever okay, Miki?” Another girl, Kuroda Miko, replied with a giggle. Ryo honestly couldn’t figure out if she was trying to be mean or funny.

When all Ryo could do was stare at the girl, fury rising in his veins, Akira replied for him, “Hey, be nice! Ryo’s okay!” 

Akira looked at Ryo and watched as Ryo turned his head towards him very slowly. The hazel-eyed boy expected Ryo to reply for himself but instead he just nodded and audibly exhaled, “Right, Ryo?” Akira spoke again.

“I’ve heard Ryo talk two times in my life! I don’t know half of the things he says… every,” Miko complained directly to his face. It was at this point that if Miki and Akira didn’t shut her up (or if Ryo hadn’t opted out of the conversation) he would have drop kicked Miko into the sun and watched her cry.

Ryo opted out of the conversation by standing up and going to get the water bottle that was having a merry time sitting on the bleacher in silence. Akira shuffled to his feet and trailed behind the blond. 

On his way to the bench, Ryo had noticed a red fluff hiding around the corner of the field, it’s eyes on him “ _Damn_ ,” He scoffed, kicking the dirt beneath him. 

“Ryo! Don’t say bad words,” Akira seemed awfully surprised and disappointed in his friend. When Ryo giggled at his request, Akira became even more disappointed, “I’m serious! I’ll tell dad if you do it again!”

Ryo stuck his tongue out at the hazel-eyed boy and ripped the benched water bottle into his hand. He twisted the cap and took a large sip, watching as Akira crossed his arms and shook his head indignantly; his angry frown digging deeper. 

“Want some?” Ryo asked after wiping the dripping water off of his chin. Akira ignored the boy and stomped back towards Miki and Miko, who were chattering amongst themselves. Ryo sighed, looking down at the floor and laughing. “Ahhh-” He shook his head at himself and looked back up at the red fluff in the corner. Ryo single handedly decided he was not good enough with his powers to make things work, yet. 

Though he knew how to work his powers, going into battle and using them to the best of his abilities would definitely attract attention. Ryo’s body was also far too small to battle with. One shot and Ryo would most likely be split in half.

The boy was tiny, a hard target to hit but if hit there was no way he would get out alive. Ryo pranced towards his group of friends. He caught a bad look from oncoming parents, making their way to pick up their kids.

Ryo and Akira’s parents were not among them. The two boys often walked home together rather than being picked up. Occasionally they would get picked up by Miki parents, who were good family friends. 

Miki would insist and poor Akira couldn’t possibly refuse her! Ryo wanted to crack her skull open like an egg but unfortunately, that would destroy Akira which was not an option. 

Akira was known as the good child of the school, always protecting his classmates and such. Ryo, however, was the problem child.

Because of this, the two boys often got bad looks when Ryo was around. Ryo didn’t bother paying attention and Akira didn’t seem to notice. His sixth sense to catch eyes had clearly not developed yet. 

The two boys also often got bad looks when walking home because they were two children walking home by themselves. Akira’s parents' work was always a priority. 

Little did Akira know, they would be abandoning both himself and Ryo soon. As soon as fifth grade rolled around, they would ship themselves off to the states and probably never appear more than once a year. 

Akira would be gaining a nice shoe collection over the years though. Ryo wouldn’t mind one or two shoes either but who knew how the next few years would go. 

This was _for once_ a completely new experience for Ryo which meant being careful was extremely important. Gaining his memories back this earlier was a blessing that he most likely wouldn’t be gifted again. This timeline would have to stick.

Speaking of sticking, Ryo would have to stick to this stupid lifestyle for a _while_. Maybe he should go into human scientology. It would honestly make things a lot easier, seeing as he already knew mostly everything about the topic. 

Theoretically, Ryo could graduate from college this year and be done with it. He could be that one famous kid in the news. That could be fun. He would probably get made fun of but if he could get his own show back, it would be worth it. Unfortunately, this was a play it safe kind of timeline. 

“Are you ready to go home?” Ryo asked, wrapping his arms over Akira’s shoulders and rubbing his cheek against his. His smile was a little too big according to Miki and Miko but they didn’t bother asking.

The two girls were getting picked up together. Most likely planning to steal Miki’s mothers’ make-up to destroy. _Girls are girls_ , _after all_. In reality, the girls were going out to the lake next to their house to run, even more than they just had. 

Miki and Miko had more energy than Ryo and Akira had combined. It was honestly mind blowing, seeing them were off their own energy miles after everyone else in the crowd was sweating their body weight off. 

Akira stumbled forward at the surprise weight of his blond friend. He lifted his hand, giving Ryo’s head a small smack and moving on, “Can’t we go with Miki today?”

Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes _Goddamnit-_ He thought.

“Miki and Miko have plans already. We can’t crash their party,” Ryo attempted to find a makeshift excuse with the highest expectations of it not working.

“You can join us if you want!” Miko said, her voice slightly higher than before, “If it’s alright with Miki, that is,” Miko turned her gaze to Miki and with her puppy-dog eyes, leaned towards her. 

Miki smiled, “Of course you can! Anytime,” Miko hopped up and down at the idea, she seemed excited to hang out with the boys. Ryo held onto his bare arm, squeezing tighter as an outlet for his anger. 

Ryo put his hand on Akira’s head and ruffled up his hair, hopping down from his hazel-eyed perch and moving backwards, “I’ll just go home then,” As the blond began to move away, Akira took his hand and pulled the leaving child back towards him. 

“C’mon Ryo! We’re going with Miki” Akira declared, knowing full well Ryo couldn't deny.

“Fine-” Ryo spat and followed after the team when they began towards Miki’s parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this chapter ended, im trying to get to a point where everyone isn't a child anymore so i think that'll be here within the next 1 or 2 chapters. for now, miki and miko?


	5. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Looks like someone spilled the cereal- (ft. lots of Ryo Head Abuse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen idk why this chapter is named cereal but it is!
> 
> also i'm writing this chapter during the #blacklivesmatter movement! earlier this week, an innocent black man named George Floyd was strangled to death by two white cops who got away with it without charges. please sign the petitions and spread awareness when you can! thank you ^^

The first day of 6th grade was approaching soon and fortunately, Ryo had yet to be forced to branch out his friend group. He remained by Akira, and Miki’s side. 

However, Ryo now had to live with the brunette girl rather than just his hazel-eyed boy. Every morning, Ryo would wake up in the same bed as Akira. The hazel-eyes boy would often kick, this meant Ryo had _many_ bruises which he did not appreciate. 

The other problem was that Ryo healed a little too fast. His metabolism was also far faster than it should've been which was why Ryo remained far skinnier than any normal child. Satan worked hard, but Ryo worked harder. _If that's_ _how that works_.

Back to the original point, as of this morning, Ryo rolled off of the bed _again_ and this time he didn’t save himself, accidentally falling straight onto his head. Somehow, Akira didn’t wake up from the gigantic thud his head had made. Ryo was minutes away from stomping into Akiko and Kozo’s room and demanding his own bed. However, Ryo would feel a little bad waking them up.

Instead, he walked downstairs and fell asleep on the couch with no choice but to stare at the wall of crosses and religious paintings above the TV. 

He was awoken by the two pairs of large green eyes staring down at him. One of the pairs being Miki and the other being Tako, who Miki was holding onto for dear life. 

Tako looked down at Ryo and hissed before scratching his way out of Miki’s arms and running up the stairs. Everytime Ryo looked at those stairs, he had a faint memory of Tare’s head being stabbed into the wall by intruders. This had occurred on the first earth and although Ryo didn’t get to see the events, he remembered them clearly. He wasn’t sure why but he had a feeling it was some sort of telepathy.

“Hello _Miki_ ,” Ryo said to the eyes, still staring down at him.

“Good Morning. Now move, please! I want to watch TV” Miki didn’t request, she demanded. 

“Alright- Alright, I’ll move,” Ryo said as he struggled to sit up and give her room on the couch. _She does know there's the other side of the couch, right?_ The blond thought as he stared at the three feet of extra room that was already available, “Where-”

“He’s in his room, looking for you under the bed,” Miki replied without delay, turning on the TV and leaning forward. Ryo had asked that question enough times for her to know exactly what he meant.

“Under the bed?” Ryo asked as he stood up and limped his way to the stairs.

“Listen, we both know Akira-kun is a _little_ dumb,” Miki deadpanned, looking the blond straight in the face. She looked back at the TV, the static taking over the silence.

 _Pfft-_ Ryo snorted and shook his head, making his way back to his room to deal with the hazel-eyed fifth grader who didn’t understand basic human logic. _On second thought_ , Ryo paused halfway up the stairs and began to wonder how Akira would react if he couldn’t find his best friend.

The blond turned around and walked down the stairs again, to the pantry. He flung the door open and reached as high as he could to the top shelf but as expected, could not reach. The child was unfortunately still 4’ 5 and his arms were not long enough to reach the cereal boxes. Ryo grabbed an old butter knife that was lying around and stood on his tippy-toes, poking at the bottom of the box to move it closer.

Or perhaps, Ryo could’ve used his telekinesis which had been proven to exist as of a year ago, when Akira was having a glass of milk and it slipped out of his hand. Ryo had caught it _with his mind_ and somehow played off as normal. Akira forgot about it soon after and hopefully he would never remember it again.

If Jenny would just give in and stop stalking Ryo, this would’ve been much easier and that specific memory could’ve been wiped. _Instead_ , Jenny watched from dark corners and Ryo pretended not to notice. Eventually he would win her over, though.

Ryo continued to poke at the box of cereal until it reached the very edge, where he then realized that it was going to fall and he could not stop it.

The box of fruit loops fell from the sky, hitting Ryo’s head with a bonk and spilling all over the floor. The floor was now decorated with colorful circles, “Mmmmh~ _Shit_ ,”

Miki’s head popped over the couch when she heard the thump and took a good look at the pile of mess on the floor. She also saw Ryo with his head in his palms, “Are you crying, Ryo?”

“What?” Ryo looked up at the girl and waved his hands around slightly, “ _No,_ I’m not crying. Why would I be?”

Miki didn’t bother answering his question, “You should clean that up before Mom comes down. She’ll be mad!” Miki replied, excitement boiling in her veins. She could _kill_ to see Ryo get yelled at right about now. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it! Just watch Power Rangers or something,” Ryo said and waited as Miki looked away and directed her attention back to the TV where ironically, the dubbed _Devilman: the Birth_ was playing.

 _I don’t give a shit!_ The blond man on the TV yelled out as Ryo lifted the flavored circles off of the ground, directing the bunch with his hand and floating them over to the trash can. Having powers was absolutely a blessing. This was definitely not what his angelic powers were meant for though.

The blond was startled into dropping the last few fruit loops when he heard a loud sob coming from the boy upstairs. It had seemed Ryo’s ‘disappearance' had hit Akira a little harder than it should have. Akira stumbled from his room into Akiko’s, sobbing in search of his friend.

Ryo sighed, hurrying up the stairs to fetch the child and let the adults sleep. _Technically_ , Ryo was an adult - no, he was an elder (not that anyone would believe him). When Ryo bursted through the door, Akira tackled him into a hug and accidentally threw him into a wall.

Ryo’s head smashed into the drywall behind him. He groaned and returned Akira’s hug through his blinding pain. _This is fine._ He told himself but in reality, Ryo’s head was bleeding onto the pretty baby blue paint. It would heal fast though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you remembered what i said earlier about the #blacklivesmatter movement! thank you for taking this into considerations and please remember that this is our world. and this isn't okay.


	6. Let's Go Jenny! C'mon Let's Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Jenny, Jenny, Jenny~ You seriously think you can win?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the new chapter. its a vibe and its 2k words... nothing special, ya know
> 
> how you enjoy ^^

Time moved quicker than it seemed when Ryo had experienced it. He honestly didn’t expect 6th or 7th grade to move as fast as it did but his experience was nothing but bothersome. The only part of middle school that he actually enjoyed was Akira getting older! 

Sometimes, on occasion, Akira would get confessed to or receive a love letter - Ryo thought these events were only in movies. Getting a love letter seemed a bit overboard for such young and prepubescent children. When Akira was confessed to, he would never bother saying yes. He still had the hots for Miki, right? He seemed to lose interest once he’d gotten into middle school, but who's to say but him?

Bullying also wasn’t that bad, at least for him. Growing up, Ryo didn’t experience the kinks and twists of puberty. His body was a mix of angelic and human parts. Luckily, his blood remained red so when the random papercut or punch came his way he seemed like a normal teenager.

This also meant that he had perfect skin, which the girls for some reason were envious of. No pimples or zits would appear - in fact, he hadn’t had one since the last earth where he still thought he was a normal child.

Now though, Ryo had shifted into his angelic form multiple times meaning his human body has adjusted. His human body had begun to heal quickly and _sometimes_ his blood would turn yellow. Ryo mostly had this blood-color thing under his control but it was still an iffy problem. 

Ryo did, however, have voice cracks. For example, when Akira asked where babies came from. Ryo didn’t know what to say so he screeched and ran to Akiko and Kozo. Ryo continued to quietly scold himself later that day. 

Ryo also screeched when Akira approached him with a _I have a crush on Miki_. The blond responded to this by telling Akira “You can’t because you live in the same house as her!”

Ryo was a bit of a hypocrite but who’s to say when Satan himself was _that_ angry. 

Ryo was also a bit angered by Akira’s miles of both Mommy and Daddy issues. Was Ryo going to let Akira call him daddy once they were legal? _No_. _Well maybe. Well actually it depends._ Ryo thought.

Ryo was a virgin on the second earth but he couldn’t say anything about the first. Girls were constantly pinning after him in both worlds. On the first, Ryo Asuka, the college dropout with a stolen pink miata was without a doubt gay. He even confessed to Akira but no, the hazel-eyed asshole just _had_ to be straight for Miki, of all people. 

On the second earth, Ryo Asuka, the child prodigy who graduated college at 17 in human scientology and managed to become the host of his own late night show had never thought about love. He was always so busy with either Akira’s teen angst bullshit body-count that he didn’t bother thinking about love. It was only when Ryo Asuka number 2 had regained his memories that he realized he was gay for Akira.

The first earth was the only earth Ryo realized his love as Ryo but it _was_ the first earth so maybe it was meant to be. If Ryo had just approached Akira as a female to begin with, maybe the hazel-eyed boy wouldn’t have pitched a fit to begin with. 

Satan definitely had a problem with Miki. He was still searching for somewhere to take out his anger other than talking about it. Ryo couldn’t just spill billions of years of history onto some random and innocent teacher who didn’t deserve the therapy bills. 

Tonight seemed like an especially good night for letting out anger. Tonight specifically because a certain red haired demon was waiting outside of his house in her human form - like the stalker she was - sending signals to Satan, calling for him. 

Ryo took a hop out of his window and slid down his tiled roof. The bright, white and gleaming pair of wings on his back ripped out of his scars as he floated to the blacktop and towards Jenny, “How can I help you on this fine night, Jenny?” Satan snickered.

“You must know what this is about, Lord Satan. Why ask at all?” She replied with a question in return.

“No, I do not know what this is about. Would you care to explain?” 

“I can no longer watch you do this, Lord Satan! Watching you waste away your precious life with such lowly humans…” Jenny said, the vibrations in her voice echoing through the neighborhood. She sounded like she had just smoked four packs of cigarettes in thirty minutes. 

“What is so bad about me living like this, Jenny? I do not understand your constant uncomfort with my situation,” Satan said, his arms crossed and his wings covering the visible parts of his hermaphrodite body.

“You simply do not understand, My Lord,” Jenny shifted into her demon form and Satan was ’blessed’ with the sight of the red fluff, “You were made to lead us… These _humans_ are affecting you for the worst! This needs to chan-”

“Let’s continue this elsewhere,” Satan said, his eye twitching as he tightened the grip on his arm. He was far too attached to his home and having Jenny burn it down wasn't going to do anyone any good.

“As you wish, Lord Satan,” She replied and followed after him when he lifted himself up towards the moon and to the one and only school field. Who cares if his middle school is destroyed. What’re they going to do? Expel him? Yeah, very funny. 

Before Satan landed, he lifted a finger and pointed towards the two cameras surveying the grounds. The beam of white light shot into both of them, shooting a hole through and burning them both to ash. Satan watched as the ash sprinkled to the ground and landed in a small pile. 

The school could always replace them, _whatever._

“Ah, so I see your powers are developing then,” Jenny said, her eyes and smile widening, feeling just a tad bit impressed with the boy.

“What is it that you want, Jenny?” Satan said, narrowing his vision to her and only her once he’d gotten settled in. Putting his fists to jaw and pushing. His knuckles began to play a symphony of crackle.

“Lord Satan, I have two choices here,” Jenny spoke and Satan nodded along with her words, “If we fight and you win, _Young One_ , I will join your side - which I am assuming is with the humans,”

“ _It’s Lord Satan_ and that is correct, I stand with the humans,” Satan replied as reassurance, which definitely didn’t reassure the furry demon. 

“So you do not wish to know what will happen if I win?” Jenny replied.

The blond hermaphrodite rolled his shoulders back and stretched his neck “No, there is no need. _I will win_ ,” Satan replied and without giving her a chance to think, he lifted both hands. With his left hand - corrupted - a large, angelically lit beam shot out of his skin. With his right hand - ruin - he opened up a bright purple force field, covering his front. 

Jenny, unprepared, tumbled to her left, falling flat onto the dewy grass and flinging herself up again. Her eye lit up so bright it almost blinded Satan. She sent her own beam back. Satan had forgotten about that ability and was caught off guard. 

The beam ran directly into Satan’s purple-protector bounced towards the forest next to the field. The bundle of trees illuminated the night sky with orange. The burning trees began shrinking with the horizon line. Satan's eyes stung with tears but only because of the smoke.

That would cause attention that was _not_ necessary. Satan shot a large force field around the burning part of the forest in hopes of containing the mess. A force field that size would take up a considerately large amount of Satan’s power source. _Just perfect_. 

Jenny flicked her eyes across the forest, disgusted by the amount of humanity her dear Lord Satan had apparently gained. She muttered something under her breath. Normally, Satan would’ve been able to pick up on the sound waves but he was far too focused on the fire to take them into account. 

Satan’s gaze went blurry as he lost control of himself. He could see but barely as his face was forced down and he shot towards the ground. Of _course_ , Jenny had to use her hypnosis on Satan. _Of fucking course_. 

His fist prepared itself for impact and he hit the ground with a crash. The crash didn’t stop his continuous movement though. His fist just kept digging and digging as he inched further and further into the earth. He felt his power draining though, which meant his force field was still up. 

“Wow, Lord Satan!” Jenny echoed into his head, “This is truly pathetic… I thought you would’ve been better than this! We demons look forward to your ruling~ Maybe if you’d just come with me in the first place, this would’ve been much easier.

“My Lord, that pathetic little Akira Fudo you love so much has been a terrible influence on you! What a brat! God, it is truly hilarious how deeply you’ve fallen for him,”

Satan began to grow angry, his eyes shook in his skull when he heard her say, “I do plan to kill him soon, unless you plan to use him again,” Satan felt his body crack, rip itself from her control. Break from her words. He twisted quickly, flying back out of the hole he had just dug and into the atmosphere again. This time, he was screaming, yelling at the top of his lungs in complete anger.

“You _DEMONIC TRASH_!” Satan screeched as he shot towards her with more power than he had in years. He punched her and felt her skull crack into pieces. He felt the vibration of its crumbles run through his hand and to his arm. _Wow_ , did it feel amazing.

However, it was not Jenny he hit but a tree behind her, which crashed to the ground. Jenny coughed up a laugh when the tree landed on the ground with a large boom.

At this point, the fire in the trees had gone out because of the lack of oxygen but one thing saved, another thing down. That was the way of the world, as it always had.

Satan flipped around, glaring at the laughing poof standing in his way. Rather than thinking his next move through, Satan threw himself towards the ‘women’ ultimately skimming her cheek on the way across the field. She stumbled back and caught her balance. 

Her eyes shuttered and her spine began to crumble - shift through the harsh line between human and monster. Harsh crunches echoed through the empty field. Her arms cracked and morphed into the shape of a human, her skin turning from pale to an olive-toned brown. Her entire body did the same, her face becoming symmetrical and sharp. 

She - who resembled more of a particularly familiar _he_ \- touched her face, feeling her sharp features. Ryo stared at her, his hand shaking at the demon taking on his _favorite person_ . Jenny shared a face with world number 2 Akira. The one who held Amon beneath him; the one _without_ the legs.

 _Ohhhhhh_. Seeing Amon-Akira again made Ryo feel both hurt and happy at the same time. The feeling wasn’t pleasant but seeing a non-baby faced Akira was indeed pleasurable. _It was delicious_...ly painful. _Deliciously painful_ if that made any sense. Satan didn’t want to touch the ‘boy’ but did he have a choice? _No_.

Satan shot into the sky, watching as Jenny followed him. He flew faster than her, reaching the point of flames surrounding his head; that classic demonic smile forming on his face. Jenny trailed behind as Satan while he gained miles on her. She figured it didn’t matter.

Satan down-turned, gaining miles on her but this time closer. Jenny didn’t want to win. She couldn't bear forcing her Lord to do something he didn't want. She wouldn't possibly deal with his misery. Satan flew down, his fist _actually_ making contact with his…. _her_ face this time. The demonic bones keeping her body together became embedded with the shape of Satan's tight fist.

Satan watched as she smashed into the ground from 700 feet in the air. It took roughly 20 seconds of falling for her to finally hit the blacktop. She slid against the ground and straight into the concrete path surrounding the field. Jenny grew back into her demon form as she coughed up her fill of yellow blood and ichor. She attempted to pick herself up but instead, she flopped over again. 

Satan landed on the ground softly and pranced towards her. He seemed happy to regain his assistant _without a problem._

“ _AHHHHH!!_ ” The voice of a girl echoed through the air. Her sobbing almost broke the sound barrier, it hurt like one son of a bitch. Satan jolted his head towards the girl, sighing at the mess he had just created. He lifted his hand and faced his palm to her, well aware that Jenny was not capable of wiping her memories at the moment.

“No, no, no, no! NO!” The white-haired, brown-eyed girl shouted, “ _Wait_! Please-”

Satan’s shoulders slumped, “ _What_ ,”

“I- I’m one of you!” She shouted, waving her hands around in a blinding panic. Satan lifted his hand and waved his already aimed hand around at her in return as a sign to continue. The girl shifted, growing a pair of ears and the snout of a dog, “My name is Masami Izumi!”

“Ah… A demon with a human soul,” Satan smiled and nodded, falling back to the ground and turning back to the dog, “Hello, my fellow devilman,”

“Ryo!? Asuka!? Ryo Asuka! You- What!” She replied. Masami Izumi was a classmate who was in a couple of Ryo’s classes including science and language arts. They often complained about their teachers but Ryo never thought of her as a friend. She was an _acquaintance_ or sorts, until now.

“Nice to meet you, Masami… I’m Satan,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of chapter! how'd you enjoyed the fight!? it was the best i ‘could’ do so i hope you guys liked it~
> 
> also i just realized this fic has only been up for 10 days as of chapter 9 being published what the fu- 
> 
> and thank you for 100 hits! its not much but im happy,


	7. Miki!? Ugh Miki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masami is a friend - and she isn't dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! i finished this chapter but delayed posting it for days. i need an actual schedule-

“Wait… So you’re like- Ya know,” Masami paused when she felt a glare of her English teacher. She jut her head at the teacher and mouthed the name _Satan_ towards Ryo. The blond snickered at her and nodded, watching as Masami looked down at the table below her, sighed and began to work at her temples. 

“If you want to talk about it more, we can go to the convenience store after my track practice,” Ryo offered, seeing her eyes light up with excitement. Ryo was shocked at how accepting she was of his entire _Satan_ thing. 

“Yeah, that works! I need a new notebook anyways,” Masami replied in pure and sweet confirmation, “Should I wait meet you there or-” 

“Ryo and Masami! I’m trying to teach, please don’t talk over me,” The english teacher replied, rather offended. The class stared the two teenagers down.

“You can come with me to track practice and wait on the bleachers,” Ryo whispered to her and she nodded with a thumbs up. The two tuned back into the english lesson in silence. The teacher blabbered on and on about something Ryo already knew so he doodled on his homework.

The bell rang shortly after. The dings sent an ingratitude of children rushing out of the doors and to their next classes. Ryo and Masami weren’t in much of a hurry though, seeing as - to Ryo’s surprise - they were having a great conversation regarding both english class and the entire history of demons. 

English class and the work it entailed seemed to be a bit more important at the moment. The two 'devilmen' decided as a team that if they had the time to, they would do their english and science homework together. 

The two kids split up once Masami’s social studies classroom appeared around the corner and Ryo skipped towards his latin class. Latin was his favorite class of the day only because he was already fluent in the dead language (and Akira was _also_ in the same latin class). Being fluent in Latin also made most of English class a breeze even when he didn’t pay attention. 

Latin class ended up the exact same as it did everyday. Akira had a small chat about Latin grammar even though basically all they knew so far was seventeen different words for death and pain. Their latin teacher barely even taught them either! Akira learned most of his latin from the fluent Ryo who pretended like he actually learned in class. Akira often wondered how Ryo was so advanced when it came to the language but never bothered to ask. It seemed Ryo was always just weirdly mysterious.

Ryo was Akira’s tutor. Well, from now on it would be more of Jenny rather than Ryo. That would only happen when the blond and hazel-eyed boy went to their local cafe or stopped by Ryo number 2’s old apartment building, though. Before Jenny and Ryo had become acquaintances again, she had bought out the penthouse knowing Ryo would want it back when he came to a certain age. How she came up with that amount of money was the biggest concern.

Probably something illegal that probably wasn’t worth getting into.

Akira often needed help with his math homework and lets just say Satan was not a math kind of fallen angel. He preferred science over anything, considering his specialty was human scientology. Admittedly, there was a lot of math involved in the human body but if he could research the subject, it was definitely worth the pain. 

Jenny was one of the most intelligent - and powerful - of demons so she was the one Ryo normally depended on. She was his treasured right hand woman. Jenny wasn’t always perfect though. The worst part of the red poof was how she would follow the young blond around _everywhere._ Jenny had the power to hide her existence from whoever she wanted including the one and only God. 

This meant she would hide her existence from everyone but Ryo when he was in school. She would roam around the classroom and take a peek at what kids were doing as entertainment while keeping track of the blond. 

Before Ryo entered his english class that day, Jenny had warned him of Masami and how she was a devilman. She clearly hadn’t remembered Masami from the night before when they had battled it out. He couldn’t blame the poor Jenny though. She _did_ end up bleeding out on the concrete. 

Jenny was also there that afternoon during his track team practice and unfortunately had to experience Ryo’s piss poor stamina levels. Running was never something he would enjoy. Humans weren’t meant to run. _Vehicles and weapons brought out the best in humans_ as Ryo had once told Akira. He stood by that statement. 

Masami was also there to watch as she waited for him. Ryo thought Masami would have begun to think badly of him after he could barely make an 8 minute mile at best while Miki, Miko and Akira could make the average 5 to 6 minute mile. If Ryo could’ve used his powers to run faster, he would have by now. He also would have quit the track team by now but Akira almost sobbed when he brought up the idea. _So now, Ryo was on the track team permanently_! Hopefully, by highschool Akira would be both less sensitive so Ryo could drop out of the team. That was a dream far from now though.

The track team was also baffled by the burnt tree tops and non-existent security cameras behind the school. They had come to the theory of drylighting but still didn’t understand how the rest of the tree’s hadn’t spread to a full on wild fire. The piles of ash sitting perfectly in the corners also raised concern 

Jenny offered to alter their memories but Ryo disagreed, telling her it would only make the problem bigger than it needed to be. Jenny agreed without asking twice and packed up, handing Ryo a water bottle and watching as he chugged it, water spilling down his chin.

“Are you ready to go?” Akira asked, approaching the teenager with a smile.

“Sorry, Akira- I have plans with Masami but you can go home without me,” Ryo replied and wiped the water from his mouth, handing the water bottle back to Jenny.

“Ohhhh- What kinda plans you got with Izumi?” Akira asked jokingly, watching as Masami approached the boy. 

Ryo only rolled his eyes and laughed, “Nothing special, Akira. Calm down,” Ryo knew this wouldn't stop Akira from spreading rumors though. Maybe memory altering _could_ come in handy.

“Mhh alright~ Whatever you say,” Akira said, walking back towards Miki and seemingly explaining that Ryo would not be coming home with them. Miki giggled suspiciously and whispered something to the hazel-eyed boy. Then she winked. Ryo was no longer happy. 

Ryo’s eye twitched but Jenny reassured him that Miki was simply joking around. Ryo sighed and dropped it, “Lets go, Masami,” He said, jerking his head towards the exit.

With that, the two (and Jenny) set off to the convenient store for school supplies and demon talk. 

Meanwhile at home, Miko agreed, extremely flustered, to sleepover at the Makimura household; Masami most likely joining them soon. 

Shortly after leaving, Ryo got a text from Akira. 

_who was that lady?_ Akira asked.

 _...Who?_ Ryo asked back.

 _the one with the weird smile… sharp teeth?_ Akira described and continued in another text, _you gave her your water bottle_

“Oh-” Ryo said aloud, calling attention to himself. He waved his hand around at the two women (not that either of them could actually be considered women) in dismissal and texted back. _Her name’s Jenny. You’ll be seeing her a lot._

 _hmm._ Akira wrote. _alright i’ll see you after your date with izumi ;)_

 _Shut up. Please._ Ryo texted back and tucked his phone into his back pocket.

<>

“So Masami, how did you become a devilman to begin with?” Ryo asked as they walked between the isles of highlighters and sharpies. Ryo looked up and down, scanning for extra mechanical pencils or notebooks. His science teacher called for a new notebook each quarter (which was a huge waste of paper which Ryo genuinely disliked). This is why he normally bought smaller and worse quality notebooks. 

Masami and Jenny were surprised when they came to learn that Satan actually cared for the human world.

She sighed and picked up a pack of pencils, “Well… As of a month or two ago, I... I don't know how to say it other than: I was caught in my demon form, _in public_. At that point, I wouldn't change back to humans... Everyone saw my body and I was take to a hospital to be _treated_ for it. Instead of being treated, though, I was taken hostage by doctors,”

“Oh I see… Were the doctors humans or demons?” Satan asked her, concerned.

“They were humans but they knew about demons. They would find the few demons who’d been caught and use them. I was one of the few that kept my human soul but they didn’t believe me, I think?” She paused, her shoulders dropped as she continued, “So they tested on me… For weeks _and weeks_. I was too scared to do anything about it but I got out,”

Satan turned to Jenny, a bit infuriated, “Did you know about this, Jenny?”

Jenny smiled when she felt his anger, “I was the one who convinced _them_ to stop the experiments, Lord Satan,” Masami’s eyebrows lifted, she seemed surprised. 

On the first Earth, it was Akira who had saved Miko, not Jenny! Who knows though?

“ _Good_ ,” Ryo replied and looked back at Masami, who had a confused frown plastered onto her face, “What’s wrong, Masami?”

“Well, there was another girl being tested on... I didn't know her name but I don't know if she's okay...”

"I mean, I'm sure she's okay considering Jenny saved her... I could attempt to find her if you'd like," Ryo offered.

"Well, she killed three people if that does anything," Ryo blanched. Masami paused to think about if she was just being stupid or not, “Another question though,"

Ryo lifted his eyebrow and cocked his head, waiting for her to continue, "What should I call you? Ryo or Satan… Or _Lord Satan_?” She asked.

Ryo chuckled into his hand, “Please, just call me Ryo,” Masami smiled, a bit confused about what he was laughing about. Her question was a serious one! “Oh- By the way, would you like to sleepover at my house tonight?” 

Masami stumbled back at the request, clearly flustered, “W-What do you mean!!” Her cheeks began to burn up. This was the first time a boy had asked her to sleep over but they were way too young for- for that!

“N-no, w _hat I meant_ was that I live with Miki Makimura and Akira Fudo, right? And because today is Friday, Miko is sleeping over!” Ryo waved his hands around and attempted to correct himself, his palms facing her.

Jenny chuckled and Masami spoke over her, “Oh- Yeah- Sure, I’m down... _I guess_ ,” She said with a pained smile, feeling bad for her misunderstanding, “By the way, your hands are very intimidating right now,” A nervous chuckle left her mouth.

“Sorry,” Ryo laughed, dropping one hand and scratching the back of his head with the other. The reason Masami feared Ryo’s hands was most likely because of the entire _You almost shot me to death with your laser hands_ thing yesterday night, “Anyways, if Miki and Miko are busy, you can always hang out with Akira and I if you want,”

“That reminds me, why do you hang out with those three so much?” Masami asked and Ryo lifted his eyebrow as if the answer was obvious, “I mean, I know you live with them and all but...” 

“That… _doesn'_ _t matter_ ,” Ryo said as he began to fidget.

“Ohhh! You like Miki, don’t you!” 

Jenny choked on air at the statement and Ryo backed away in a hazed anger, “No! Liking Miki!?” Ryo gagged at his own words, “Ugh, Miki _suck_!” 

Masami placed her hand on her chest and cocked her head, her jaw dropping in realization “Oh my _God_ -” She shook her head in a sudden realization.

“Don’t speak of my father!” Ryo rushed to shout, trying to change the subject.

“It’s Akira then!” She knew for sure when Ryo flinched at the hazel-eyes boys’ name. She giggled and tapped her fingers against her head, pointing towards Ryo, “You two would be cute together,”

“S-shut up! I don’t like being made fun of!” Ryo shouted but lowered his tone when he felt Jenny place her hand on his back. He remembered the familiar feeling of his memory being wiped and twisted around, grabbing her wrist with all his strength. She squinted, having your wrist broken was not fun.

“Calm down, Lord Satan,” She echoed into his head. Ryo took a large inhale and let go of her arm, feeling his heart rate slow down from its new high score of 115BMP.

Masami looked between the two, who were staring at each other in silence. She lightly coughed into her hand and the attention was brought back to her.

The two teenagers checked out and headed back home, chatting along the way. The blond and white-haired girl stumbled into the Makimura household, saying hello to Sumiko and Kozo. Sumiko agreed to keep up with one more addition to the slumber party and sent the two upstairs to join the group already chatting on the floor. 

“Hi Masumi! _Ryo_ ,” Miki welcomed one of them, the other didn’t feel as great. Masami took the spot next to Miko - forcing Ryo between Akira and her - and struck up a conversation with the girls. 

Akira nudged Ryo’s shoulder and leaned into his ear, “You really have a girl now! Congrats,”

“She’s not my _girl_ , Akira!” Ryo whispered back and slapped Akira’s back hard enough for him to react with an _ouch!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! if any of you are going to blm protests and fundraisers, thank you SO much- this is the revolution. we are legion


	8. Cheez It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheez It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi so uh this is the next chapter (its around 2k words btw).
> 
> if you are an older reader who's been here for a 'while' you'll probably notice that this isn't the 10th chapter and that 2 chapters are gone- i didn't delete any chapters, i just combined them cause some chapters were literally 400 words long~ sorry for any confusion!!
> 
> and thank you 200 hits!!! omgiuwegfvkdajb

Masami laid back on Miki’s bed, her legs swinging back and forth as they hung off. She wondered what she was doing in Miki’s room, listening to Miko and Miki gossip and chat amongst themselves - every so often they would say something to Masami and she would reply quick and easy. 

Masami’s interest peaked when Miko began to explain the depths of her self hatred. She spoke of how insecure she felt about herself - her body and speed included. Masami listened into the conversation, not bothering to speak. 

She listened as Miko began to stutter and fall silent. Masami glanced at the girls and sat up. Miki began with a small mumble to herself, which picked up in volume, “I think…” She lifted a peach tinted lipstick from the small vanity against the wall and admired it against her palm, “I think this color would look good on you,”

Miki knelt down and leaned towards Miko. Miko leaned back as Miki continued to lean towards her. She quickly realized there was no escaping this and held still. The tip of the peach stick of degenerate chemicals (and probably some fish scales) landed onto Miko’s plush lips. Miki coated the other female's lips once and backed away, staring at her fine job.

Miko, in a love formed panic, swallowed loud and took the mirror Miki had picked up and handed her, “I- Umh…” _Does that count as an indirect kiss… Holy shit! Oh my God- This-_

“Do you like it?” Miki said, her head cocked to the side and her eyes wide.

“Uh… _mhm_ ,” Miko stiffly nodded her head and gave the green-eyed girl a thumbs up, unable to speak out of both embarrassment and gay panic. The smile she had on her face was both forced and weirdly real considered she was ten seconds away from sobbing her eyes out.

“You can keep it if you want!” Miki replied to Miko’s attempt at words.

Miko agreed, happily and stuffed the peach tinted lip stick into her backpack and throwing on a sweatshirt.

Miki and Miko were too caught up in eachother to realize Masami had run away to bother Akira and Ryo, who were sitting in their room. Masami sighed as she waited outside of Ryo’s room door. She held her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She - justifiably - didn’t want to interrupt whatever was happening behind the door. 

As of that afternoon, Masami had become a loyal _Ryokira shipper_ \- as she named them with Jenny. Well, Jenny kind of sat there and listened while Masami listed possible combinations. Jenny would simply nod at the combinations she liked. Masami honestly couldn’t tell if Jenny liked her or not. Jenny was hard to read but she was a reliable source - and she would do everything in her power to make sure Ryokira became a couple. 

The dog-demon spun around on her heel and skipped downstairs to the kitchen for a snack. At this point, Masami felt that she had the right to raid both the pantry and the fridge. She was good friends with _Satan_ after all. Hopefully _Satan_ wouldn't get mad after she ate all of the Cheez Its

While Masami was downstairs, Miki and Miko were in the middle of a ‘very’ serious conversation. 

“ _Ahem_ , Miki… Can I-” Miko paused tapping her finger against the ground in an attempt to fidget away the anxiety, “Can I tell you something? It's important,” She requested, giving Miki a soft but pained smile. 

“Of course!” Miki said with an _oof_ as she plopped onto the floor next to her friend, “Go ahead!” She whispered jokingly, trying to clear the heavy tension sitting in the air.

“Well- I…” Silence lingered for a moment.

“Yes?”

 _How do I say this?_ Miko thought. She honestly hadn’t thought any of this through until now. Miko didn’t even think today would be the day she told Miki. She wasn’t even sure if she would tell Miki in the first place - which was a dumb thought. Miki would find out someday whether she liked it or not. It would be better if she heard it from Miko.

“I’m…” Miko looked around the room before focusing her gaze back on Miki, “I’m _gay_ ,”

“Oh! So like, lesbian or bisexual?”

 _Shit._ Miko also wasn’t sure if she liked guys. All she knew for sure was that women were hot. _Very,_ _very hot_ , “I’m not sure… _yet_ ,” She grit her teeth harder than before, scratching at her own hand in a useless dismay. 

“Oh cool! That’s super cool~ I’ll support you no matter what,” Miki replied.

Subsequently, tears spilled from Miko’s eyes. Not that she was expecting any different but Miki being accepting was the best feeling she’d had in months. Miki acting normal and happy rather than shunning her made Miko so happy she shook. Miki held her arms out and Miko jumped to the soft embrace, her tears staining Miki’s shirt.

Ryo stood in the hallway by the door after listening to the conversations. _Ohhh_ He thought, rather proud of the girl. Ryo originally left his room because he felt the presence of a rather weak demon outside of the door but this was... _wow_ in a good way.

Being Satan meant a lot of things, being able to sense demons was one of them. This made it a lot easier for his weekend excavations. Ryo would often get bored around 1AM and slide out of his window in search for something entertaining. Murdering demons was often entertaining enough but sometimes he would go skating with the skateboard Uncle Kozo didn’t know he had. 

If Uncle Kozo found out about the skateboard, he would force Ryo to wear a helmet which was a hard no. So far all Ryo could do was an ollie and a kickflip but he was learning. _Slowly_ but still learning. Ryo had been meaning to teach Akira on the weekends but he had yet to have time. 

Akira also had shit balance without Amon by his side so it would be a bit hard. School had been the main priority since freshman year and finals were right around the corner so weekends ended up packed to the brim with studying, studying _and_ studying. It would be an asinine idea to take away Akira’s study time. If Akira had to redo a grade, who knows what Uncle Kozo and Aunt Akiko would do. Jenny would also be forcing Ryo to study. Honestly, if Ryo asked, Jenny would give him all of his final answers without a second thought. The perks of being Satan!

Anyways, back to the point, Miko was gay and so was Ryo! Since Ryo was _not_ meant to find out, he would no doubt tell Miko he was gay too. Ryo would feel bad if he didn’t. Guilt was _not_ a pleasurable feeling nor would it ever be, naturally. 

Standing outside of the door and listening to Miko cry was getting tiring though so Ryo continued to his original destination (being the kitchen) and waving at Masami, who was shuffling through the Cheez It box. Masami turned her head towards the blond approaching her and waved back. She let out a stifled _hello_ through her stuffed mouth.

“Are you raiding my pantry…?” Ryo asked rather than greeting her back.

Masami swallowed roughly, the bigger chunks of Cheez It scratching her throat, “Y-yeah… Sorry,” The dog demon let out a disdain charged sigh and stuffed the Cheez It box back into the pantry.

“It's fine,” Ryo replied, sending an uncharacteristic smile her way. Masami ripped the box out of the pantry and sporadically stuffed her mouth again, sending a smile back, “You can hang out with Akira and I if you’d like,” The blond offered.

In the past years, Ryo had become much less possessive of Akira, knowing very well he would need his own space eventually. Ryo had his entire life to be with Akira, there was no need to be clingy, right? 

“That would be nice,” Masami said, “Makeup and gossip aren’t really my thing…” 

“Yeah, I get that... Ever go skateboarding though?” Ryo asked in an attempt to search for common interests.

“No but it sounds fun, I think," She replied with a confused nod, she was probably wondering what else _Lord Satan_ liked to do, "Maybe not tonight though. It’s already near midnight,”

“Naturally,” Ryo said, shrugging and shuffling towards the TV. He lifted the remote and turned on the TV to watch something. He hopped over the couch and plopped onto the worn out pleather and settled in. Looking back at Masami, he waved his hand as a signal for her to join him and fumbled with his phone.

He texted Miki and Akira, asking if they wanted to watch a movie downstairs and listened as the pitter-patter of their footsteps gained in volume significantly. The group of kids watched all of the _Shrek_ movies in order until around 2AM. 

Every 30 or so minutes, however, 1 of the 5 children would make their way upstairs to sleep. Ryo and Miko ended up being the night owls of the group, the last ones awake. This gave Ryo the perfect time to confess his undying love for _men_ to Miko. _Great._

Miko stood up and stretched, pulling her arm over her head and reaching to the opposite side, then dropping her arms. When she began to walk away, Ryo grabbed her arm. Miko looked at the boy, a question mark dangling over her head.

“So, uhm... I passed by Miki’s room earlier,” Ryo said plain and simple.

 _Shit! No, no, no, no! He’s going to think you’re crazy! Pathetic! I’m screwed!_ Miko thought, the worst scenarios filling her head. All she could come up with as a response was, “Oh,”

“You know what I’m talking about then,”

“ _P-please don’_ _t hate me_ , _Ryo_! I'm _sorry_!” She began to bag. Ryo, appalled by the statement, dropped her arm and his jaw.

“Miko…” He paused, still awfully offended. Ryo stood up, looking down on her. His eyes lessening to slits and crossing his arms “ _I am gay_ ,” He jut his chin at her indignantly, a smile growing on his face at the words. He was unable to take himself seriously after telling someone he was gay out of offense. It just hurt a bit that Miko thought he was homophobic.

“Oh my _God_!” Miko said, her shaking hand now covering her open mouth, “I’m _so_ sorry, Ryo! I- I didn’t mean it! Your family is just so religious I though-”

“Shh!” Ryo put his pointer finger over his mouth, “It’s fine. Just don’t tell anyone else,”

“Of course, of course! I get how being in the closet is. I’m still in the closet,” Miko laughed and a silence filled the air, “Okay, I’m going to sleep now,”

“Yeah, go ahead,” 

“Wait. Where are you going to sleep tonight?” Miko asked, considering there probably wasn’t enough room for him. Tonight, Miki and Miko would share a bed. Miki’s bed was a queen so the two of them could fit.

Akira’s bed was a twin bed though. Even _if_ it was a king or queen, Ryo would probably either be kicked off of the bed or… _Ahem_ , something else would happen. If Ryo’s bed was open, which it probably wasn’t, he could sleep there. Ryo let Masami take his bed but he would still have to check if she really took it or felt bad for taking it and fell asleep on the floor. 

Jenny was probably in the guest room, hiding her existence like always so the guest room was a no go. The couch would probably be the best option but before he did that, he would check his room.

Ryo snuck up the stairs, avoiding the creaky parts of the floorboard and pushing his door open to take a peak. Masami was passed out of the floor without a blanket or pillow. Ryo tensed and his jaw clicked when he saw her. He massaged his temples and debated his two options.

He _could_ wake her up or carry her to his bed. _This, however, was a Ryokira story, not some weird Masami and Ryo thing._ Ryo crept towards the dog-demon and tapped her shoulder. He watched as she groaned and her eyes shuttered open.

“Ryo?” She mumbled, still barely awake.

“Get on my bed,” Ryo replied, not having it.

Masami debated if she would do what Ryo asked but she was a tad bit scared of him, “Mmhhhh okay…” She said, crawling onto his bed and passing out again after a heavy half alseep debate with herself.

Ryo huffed and stumbled downstairs, passing out of the uncomfortable pleather couch without a blanket or a pillow for himself. He very well could have grabbed both of those things but decided against it when he got downstairs and didn’t want to walk back upstairs again.

When Ryo woke up though, he had a blanket. Akira was also fast asleep, his head on the other side of the couch and his feet on top of the blond.

How Akira had settled into the couch without him noticing or waking up, Ryo didn't know. What he _did_ know, however, was that he _kind of_ wanted to cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! its around 1AM and i hadn't written anything for like a hot minute. I listened to the devilman soundtrack and super motivated so here we are!
> 
> the gays have come out of hiding, including me. i am coming out to you right now, i am bisexual and you may call me goner i guess?? thank you for reading this lmao
> 
> also shrek! and cheez it! and fluff? idk
> 
> update! i haven't gotten to fully writing the next chapter bc its kinda based on something i went though thats a bit touchy, thank you guys for waiting tho~ it'll be out soon i swear!


	9. Let The Glass Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “911, what is your emergency?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you enjoy this chapter- im sorry it took so long, it kind of hit close to home lol

Miko Kuroda sat in the uncomfortable chair across from her guidance counselor. _That_ time of junior year had rolled around rather quickly and the fragile girl was still flipping between college major choices. She was mainly leaning towards either architecture, art history or philosophy - which were three very different things. She had been sorting between these three things for God knows how long but everything had its pros and cons. 

By this time in the year (being early spring) everyone in the friend group had their mind set on one specific major without a problem. Ryo had ultimately and unsurprisingly chosen human scientology. He had a good chance at getting a full ride too! Ryo’s grades had never been lower than high A’s which made everyone else in the family look pretty bad - including Akira. 

It seemed to be a topic he was good with since the beginning.

The dissections were by far his favorite part of middle and high school. Hearing him whine on and on about the organs was a disgusting and yet very interesting conversation to have. No one was really sure if he was talking about rat or human organs though. No one bothered to ask either (clearly out of fear). Akira had also found interest in a similar topic. 

After months of thinking and reconsidering, Akira had finally decided to get into Biomedical Engineering. If anyone in the family understood science, it probably wasn’t Akira. Akira _did_ tend to be a _bit_ dumb but no one bothered to stop him from choosing such a topic. It was most likely because no one wanted to make him feel bad about himself. Akira was far too sweet to be broken like that.

Akira would be attending the same school as Ryo so if he truly needed help, Ryo would kindly offer any day. Ryo was actually good with science, after all. 

Miki, being the blessing child, decided to pursue her dream of Journalism - Photojournalism to be specific. Ever since Makimura was a child she was _obsessed_ with both being a photographer and a model. Getting pictures taken was her favorite thing to do.

Miko shuffled her way back to class after having to stare at her disappointed counselors face for ten minutes straight. She plopped down in her creaky chair and auto focused on the lesson about to begin. While she was busy watching her teacher scribble on the whiteboard and explain the history of blah-blah whatever, a voice reached through the intercom and echoed throughout the school. 

“Kuroda Mikiko…? Mikiko Kuroda to the office with her things, please,” The woman spoke, heavy panic coating her words. The teacher glanced at Miko and frowned, jutting his head towards the door and giving her permission to leave class. 

The athlete stood up and skipped out of the door, a bit happy to escape her teacher's irritating voice. Miko’s main concern at the moment was honestly _if I get detention mom will definitely kill me_. Though she wasn’t even sure why she would get detention when she was seemingly a star student. She picked up her stuff from her locker and made her way down to the front. 

Rather than detention though, she was hit with something of other misfortune. She pushed the door to the office open to be greeted with her sad aunt’s face, “Mikiko?”

“Auntie? Hey!” Miko replied, giddy. 

“Hey, honey… Uhm, we need to go…” The relative replied in a panicked tone that made Miko want to puke. Her stomach dropped but only because this specific relative - Auntie K as she liked to be called - was the fun, _Jersey_ type rather than serious. If Auntie K was scared, everyone should be and rightfully so. 

“Oh… Alright,” Miko replied and made her way out of the school with the relative. Auntie K didn’t speak the entire ride. The ride was silent, the only words either of them heard were, “Where are we going?” Which came from Miko and was never answered. 

Well, it was answered when Auntie K pulled into the nearest hospital in pure despair. With that, Miko began to panic. Her throat tightened; her eyes began to water and she didn’t even know what was happening yet. She shifted in her seat, discomfort crawling up her spine.

When she got inside however, she was led to the emergency room, _obviously_. The dim halls were uncomfortable, tired - Miko could practically _feel_ the death lingering behind. She could practically _hear_ the families sobbing in the aftermath of it all. The silence got to her quickly though, as she could hear her heart speeding up and her footsteps echoes in her ear. 

Miko saw her father, standing by a bed in a backroom and got a good glimpse of her mother. Her mother, connected to machines with so many wires it was uncountable. From one wire, something was pumping into her - most likely keeping her alive. A clean mask covered her face, pumping God knows what to her.

Miko’s hand shook as she tripped back on her own feet and caught herself.. Her father rushed towards her and dragged her behind the counter, “Miko…”

“D-dad… What’s happening-?” Miko asked, her throat somehow tighter than before. 

“Your mom…” He began, “...isn’t going to wake up,”

Miko didn’t want to accept and her mind refused to let her, “Is she going to wake up tomorrow?”

“No Miko… I’m- I-” Miko’s father tried his best to stay strong for his daughter but was failing miserably with holding his tears back.

With that, Miko broke down, naturally. She wanted to both puke and shoot herself right in the head but neither would do. She wanted to cry and she was, but clearly not enough to kill her emotions. She watched as the rest of her family made their way into the hospital room. Miko sat down next to her mother and watched as the stages progressed. By the end, Miko’s mother wasn’t truly breathing, just loud and broken wheezes while she was unconscious.

Apparently, Miko’s mother was on her way to work when she got hit by an 18 wheeler. The car flipped over and crushed an organ or two. It was a miracle she lived more than two hours but Miko appeared, along with the entire family, within the first 15 to 30 minutes.

The doctors couldn’t do anything and knew it as soon as she landed in the hospital. 

The elongated beep of the machine she was hooked up to rang, echoed, through Miko’s head like an alarm. She watched as it painted a long, straight, red line across the screen. She yelled, begging for her not to leave, not to leave her behind, but all she could do was cry. Fear streamed down her face in the form of tears. Her last words to her mother were, “ _Please don’t leave me behind_ ,” and unsurprisingly, she still did. 

When the ringing of that stupid heart rate machine became too much, Miko stood up. Miko stood up and she ran. She ran out of the hospital doors and into the street, for miles. Even when she couldn’t breathe anymore, she didn’t stop. She couldn’t stop because if she did, she would have to think about it all; absorb it all. 

Miko lost track of time when she found an old car scrap yard and a bat. 

<>

Miko picked up the old metal bat leaning against an old, beat up car next to her. She eyed the surrounding cars, taking her pick at the nicest looking one. Like the slightly hot headed bull she was, the red car was the most appealing. 

The color made her angry at this point. Actually, scratch that; everything made her angry, even the poor, old and broken cars that didn’t deserve what they were about to get. At the moment though, she let it all fade from her mind and attacked because _did it matter anyways?_

  
Who gave a shit if someone caught her? Surely not Miko. So what if she got arrested? _Right?_ Mutilating cars was honestly all that mattered at the moment. 

Miko grabbed the bat and shot towards the red car. With all of her strength, she smashed the piece of metal against the hood of the car - a loud thud echoed through the dump but the dent wasn’t very big. She hit it one more time, the dent dug just a bit deeper and the thud echoed a bit louder. 

Miko had yet to take her school jacket off but she wasn’t bothered to - if it ripped, it ripped. The brunette took the bat to the window, the middle shattered and flew, falling to the seats inside. With the bat, she moved around the edges of the window still intact and watched as they fell too. Miko listened to the glass cripple and land. 

She screamed at the top of her lungs with every hit, shrieked at the pain in her shoulder every time she used more force. She cried; her head hurt and pounded. Every time the pound got harder she would shake it off and hit another car one more time. 

At one point, her shoulder cracked so loud she dropped the bat and took a minute to collect herself. Then she went back at it again. She hit the car so hard metal flew around her in show motion, she felt so powerful - it was beautiful.  
She climbed up onto the dented hood and stared at the sunroof with colorful intent - though her fingers burned after holding such a tight grip on the bat, she continued. This was something Miko never thought she would do, ever and yet here she was. Surprisingly, having a great time destroying cars with all of her strength. 

_Who wouldn’t have fun doing this?_ was the argument Miko was having with herself in an attempt to make this something okay to do on a normal basis. It was almost like someone was arguing back in her own head, which was rather bothersome. The person speaking back to her didn’t sound like or speak like her. The dialect was uncomfortable different from normal and its voice was softly lower. She felt a hum rumble in her throat every time it spoke.

“Ugh! I should go home,” Miko would say to herself.

“Nah~ This is too fun, c’mon!” Something would say back.

“No! Everyone is probably worried about me,”

“No one gives a shit that you’re gone, Miko!” With that sentence, Miko dropped that bad in a confused haze of rage. She sat down on the hood of a car that hadn’t been beaten to death yet and rubbed her eyes, listening to whatever was yelling at her go on.

“ _Shut up!”_ Miko yelled but instead of it shutting up, she collapsed onto her knees. A rush of pain sliding up her spine as she began to convulse - a guttural ripped out of her throat as ichor somehow gushed through her organs, up her throat and onto the ground below her. She listened to the crackling of her bones and felt it too. 

What she was feeling was indeed pain but the white blur kind of pain. It just hurt so much that her brain shut down all activity, nothing would focus - including her thoughts.

She couldn’t even figure out what was going through her mind as her body moved and bubbled up without her permission. The pain changed from stabs to a burn - like her entire body was up in flames. The burn spread from her palms, through her arms and down to the balls of her feet. The pain became impossibly unbearable once it finally reached her face; like a rash. It was at this point that she began to both lose consciousness. 

It didn’t take long for her to regain control but the process felt like years of fighting and screaming out of sheer pain. Eventually though, the pain ended but she was unsure of why. Her entire ‘thought process’ if it even counted as one was _please, I don’t want to die_. 

So maybe it was God who’d saved her - or maybe it was a demon. The ladder was looking much more convincing once she looked down to see her clothes ripped in pieces on the ground and six furry legs. There were also her breasts, which were large as normal but instead of nipples there were large points sticking out for what seemed to be a foot or two. Miko screamed louder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been excited to write this chapter for so long, im just a bit mad i couldn't make it any longer, you feel?
> 
> anyways thanks for reading, next chapter should be up soon- btw which major do you all think fits Miko? Architecture, Art History or Philosophy? I'm also having trouble figuring it out for her lmao


	10. Positive on the 4-by-100!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo looked across the large field from his camera set in search of his 4 person team of witch, devilman and humans. Humans being plural, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 10 is finally out, took a week to get it down but im glad its finally done. also glad ive begun to gain a weekly schedule so thats nice too! anyways i hope you guys enjoy!

It had been roughly a week since the loss of Miko’s mother and neither Akira nor Ryo had gotten a chance to see Miko before the Koshien Track and Field 4-by-100 Event. Of course Miki had seen her and of course Miko had made her way back home the morning after running away. The entire problem was ‘cleared’ in a sense. 

The Akira, Ryo and Miki were informed of everything, they grieved and Ryo moved on. The other two were still accepting it - Ryo didn’t know much about Miko’s mom so it didn’t really bother him. 

Miko hadn’t made an appearance at school. Or anywhere outside of her house, for that matter. Ryo wasn’t bothered by her hiding until he saw her again roughly two weeks after the mess. Everyone had their way of grieving so Ryo automatically assumed Miko’s way was hiding in her room until she couldn’t bear the color of her own walls. 

Ryo, however, realized this was not the case when he saw Miko and she smelt and looked like pure and bitter _demon_. Demon was painted all over her and the smell was not something he looked forward to in the future. Ryo wondered if his car would be stained with the smell of demon and if so, for how long.

The tug at his chest everytime she moved was also quite annoying and slightly different from Masami. The incredible amount of power Miko was holding in was stronger than Masami’s (not to belittle the dog demon). It left Ryo wondering which demon had attempted to eat her up and if he would consult her on it or not… 

Especially when the god forsaken High School 4-by-100 was in a few hours - an event to honor the loss of a student named Junichi on a different track team. If Junichi had died, Koda was most definitely a devilman. This meant three past devilmen from the past earth had become devilmen again… 

_Everything is going as planned_ or the opposite, considering everything was going down the same path as the _last fucking earth_! How Ryo planned on fixing this was unknown. Koda most likely wasn’t going to explode because Ryo didn’t currently have the equipment nor footage to push Koda off the edge. 

Ryo did have his own show, though. The blonde had formed himself into a child prodigy once again so naturally he had everything he did on Earth 2 minus the Sabbath _bullshit_.

On another note, Akira had _somehow_ managed to gain a bit more speed than the last Earth. Somehow being Ryo abusing his power like the classic light bringer he was. That was alright though, a little pep in Akira’s step could never be a bad thing, could it? Who knew how fast he would be during the 4-by-100 though, Ryo wouldn’t exactly be close enough to help Akira so.

Anyhow, Ryo was Ryo and Akira was Akira, after all. Who’s to care if Akira was the tail of the 4-by-100 again and who’s to care if Koda possibly shifted mid race again. 

_Ryo,_ Ryo was to care and Ryo would do anything in his power to ensure the safety of Akira (even if that meant protecting Miki too). The blond, naturally, still held his extremely grudge against the “rotten” female. He knew damn well why too, Akira cared for Miki far more than he cared for Ryo and that would always be a problem until it wasn’t.

Ryo chose to ignore it though, like the _great_ , _human-loving_ _angel_ he was. _Great Angel._

Aunt Akiko once called Ryo an angel after he passed his SATs with the highest score she’d ever seen. Ryo 'took it as a compliment' and moved on. Well, he moved on the best he could but he was offended, obviously. 

Back to the future, though. Ryo sat high up above the track, a good look at the entire stadium with a trained and much older interviewer who was, weirdly not the same man as the last earth. Ryo felt like a child next to the interviewer considering this man had gone through God knows how many years of college and was officially graduated. Meanwhile, Ryo was about 17, though he had hundreds of years of knowledge compared to the interviewer. 

Anyways, this time Ryo had no plans of intervening, as had been said many times before and from the looks of it, now was probably a good time to fetch Koda from the locker rooms. Now was also a good time to make sure Akira wasn't half dead after being thrown into a locker by a special _someone_.

The glare of a bright golden light left an imprint in Ryo’s eye as he stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Where are you going, Asuka-San?” The interviewer questioned uselessly.

"I'm going to get the super high schooler for his interview. Why do you ask?" Ryo responded.

The man simply waved his hand around and shook his head. Ryo forgot about it, pushed in his chair into the table and headed to the wretched and probably B.O infested locker rooms. He peaked over a locker and waved towards the... _weirdly tall Akira._ Akira looked back towards the blond with a smile and a wave, quick and easy.

“Koda?" Ryo called for the super highschooler, moving between lockers pausing at the many bright green uniforms. Ryo waved at the super highschooler now giving him a weird look. _Luckily_ , Akira was not dead inside a broken locker, which was nice, “Interview…?” 

Koda sighed and chucked his bag into his locker, making his way towards the blond and so, the interview began and the games soon after. 

Ryo plopped down into his seat above the stadium and got comfortable with the camera controls. He scanned the field for colors of a bright green - his school color - in search of his team of witch, devilman and humans, plural.

“It has finally started! The pinnacle of high school athletics, Koshien Track and Field!” The announcer echoed earth number 2 perfectly, as he should, as fireworks burst through the cloudless night sky. The fireworks were enough to hype up the entire crowd, their voices were so loud they made the entire stadium shake. 

Ryo lived for this kind of stuff, surprisingly. Though he seemed like the indoor and quiet type, the rush of adrenaline Ryo would get from the fans when they got so loud he couldn't hear himself was insufferably high.

The blond looked down at the field and spotted his hazel-eyed boy looking down at his hands, his entire body shaking. Ryo watched as Akira held his head in his hands. Ryo then realized… 

_Woah-_ Akira was almost 6 feet tall! Akira was almost 6 feet tall? W-wait why? _This is… Fine- I’m just up here and he’s down there. He wasn’t that tall when we arrived here though..._ Ryo thought to himself in an attempt to calm down. He flicked his eyes across the field and looked passed the cameras. 

“Where is my assistant?” Ryo mouthed to the producer in the back. The producer shrugged and Ryo’s shoulders dropped. He massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed

“Asuka-San?” The interviewer called out.

“ _What_?” Ryo asked back. 

“We’re starting in a minute,” He declared. Ryo sat up and cracked his knuckles against his jaw. 

<>

The sound of gun fire shot and echoed through the air and Koda pushed one leg in front of another, watching as each person fell behind him quickly. Miko shot off seconds after she watched Koda pass her, slightly angered by his speed. She ripped the baton from the first runner and leaned forward, running the only way she knew how since the _junkyard_ _incident_. 

Her arms flying in the wind and her legs defying both human anatomy and gravity, Miko sped towards the man decked in red and gold. Koda glanced back in a sudden and panicked realization that this girl was somehow catching up to him. 

Koda leaned down getting into the same position Miko was and attempting to stay at least a foot in front of her - it was working, he was clearly more experienced when it came to running like this.

Ryo sighed into his microphone having recognized the running stance - it was weird how no one questioned it but Ryo was slightly thankful. The blond watched as the two battled it out, Miko getting closer and closer to Miki (who was definitely going to be ‘holding the team back’). The interviewer to Ryo’s right chuckled without reason, his hand hovering over an iPad Ryo hadn’t acknowledged nor noticed during his time on set.

Ryo’s smile faded away quickly as he looked at the red blur painted into the screen. _Fuck._ He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was, it most likely wasn’t, it’s fine. Even if it was what Ryo thought it was, no one had the Elixir he’d made on Earth 2 - the one that set off devilman.

Ryo began fidgeting, tapping his finger against the table rather violently. _It’s fine._ He had the words _It’s fine_ on a loop in his head. He tried to avert his attention from the iPad to the field, watching as Miki grabbed the baton and ran, Koda picking himself back up and running like a normal person.

Then came Akira, whose jaw was more chiseled than Ryo remembered. Miki shot across the field rather fast for a human but it definitely didn’t seem like it after the 40 miles per hour Miko and Koda were just sporting. 

Akira grabbed the baton and… _Oh_ … The hazel-eyed boy leaned down, his arms flying in the wind and his legs defying both human anatomy and gravity. _Ohhh…_

And then, the interviewer to Ryo’s right tapped the iPad screen and a red hologram covered the inner stadium walls.

<>

About two hours before the 4-by-100 had begun, Akira was shuffling back and forth in the locker rooms, his head in his hands as he panicked about not being fast enough for his other teammates. Akira was always one to be there for his teammates and he could not risk letting his team down, especially not today.

Ryo had asked if Akira was doing okay on the car ride there when he was driving and noticed Akira’s leg shaking at high speeds. Akira just nodded and turned the music volume up, simply avoiding confrontation (which was useless).

Ryo let it go, clearly able to see Akira’s hesitance and anxiety. Akira made his way into the locker rooms and got ready. He glanced at the super highschooler before his interview and shed a few tears. Ryo wasn’t the only one who interviewed Koda, there were many companies searching for attention from the fast runner.

This probably explained why Koda blew up in the garage! Some random and unknowing interviewer most likely asked about Junichi and in the same setting Koda passed his borderline to hold _it_ in. So when Akira went to fetch his water bottle - which he’d incidentally forgotten in Ryo’s car - and clear his nerves, he’d run into the young lad who was mid-demon shift. This led Akira to run for his _life_ and naturally get taken by Amon. 

Akira being Akira though, he managed to overcome the demon. This race was actually his first time running in his demon form, which was why he was beyond confused on the field before the race. Akira wasn’t set off by the sabbath hologram though, unlike the poor and unfortunate Koda - who had most likely been dosed with Ryo’s elixir by Mr. _Interviewer to the right_ over there.

And with that, the stadium incident began once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasssuhhh guys i figured it was about time for Akira to ya know... do his thing, you feel?
> 
> anyways follow me on twitter @ryoasuka_tried or don't- i figured id tag my twitter cause why not ya know
> 
> and thank you guys for 400 hits! again its not much and my kudos to hits ratio is a bit... but thats not the point, thank you so much!!


	11. A Red Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who- Who are you..?” Ryo asked.  
> The interviewer chuckled, “Go get your team before they get crushed, Lord Satan,”  
> “Oh…” Ryo walked out of the recording studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank you for waiting like 3 weeks for me to update! its been a while and i've been pretty busy out of town- my bad, my bad but i hope you enjoy this incredibly short chapter!

The field lit up by the blur of red being projected for everyone to see. Ryo stared down at the inevitable event he never thought he would have to witness again. He turned to take one last good look at the man beside him who had most likely set this entire event up - for their amusement or Ryo’s, was debatable. 

Seeing as the man was smiling like a bastard, Ryo assumed it was both rather than one. Akira stood in a bloodied panic on the field, crushed bodies and blood surrounding him. Miki grabbed Miko’s hand and shot to find a good place to hide. Ryo frantically searched for the switch he’d used on the last earth in hope of opening the gates and letting everyone out.  
There was also a big chance Ryo wouldn’t be able to get the streams shut down. 

“Who- Who are you..?” Ryo asked while attempting to tell himself everything would be fine.

The interviewer chuckled, “Go get your team before they get crushed, _Lord Satan_ ,”

“Oh…” Ryo said back, realizing that was probably a good idea. What he could do rather than interrogating this man was get his team of witches and two devilmen out of the stadium. The first runner was already long dead, _unfortunately_. 

The blond stood up from his seat and turned towards the exit door, leaving the recording studio. Jenny approached him, his plan radiating clearly from his thoughts. The red-haired demon followed behind Ryo, not bothering to speak as they made their way out to the stadium - their speed walking turning into more of a run. 

They weaved their way through the groups of people running in the opposite direction - Ryo got hit and tripped occasionally but kept as steady as he could. It obviously slowed him down but that didn’t serve as any explanation to what he saw when he got to the blood and plasma covered gated into the stadium.  
Jenny, with her entire _demon thing_ , pulled the bars as far apart as she could and slipped between them, Ryo following behind. Ryo looked across the field and spotted devilman-Akira who _surprisingly_ wasn’t in demon form. Floating in front of Akira - who was shaking - was a bright and tall figure in full golden armor, holding a large scepter-like weapon. 

The figure was glowing - radiating a pure and golden glare - an angelic light that Ryo recognized. It hit a bit closer to home than it should’ve.

“Is that…” Jenny began.

“Yes, I believe it is,” Ryo replied quickly, feeling a bit nauseous. _This_ explained the glare Ryo had caught when he’d gone to grab Koda. _This_ , however, was not something that would slow him down right now. Right now, the priority was Akira, Miko and _Miko_ in his car and home _as soon as possible_. He admittedly had a lot to explain and needed Masami by his side for it. 

Hopefully, having Masami to back him up would make things feel a bit better considering the demon talk was upon them. Explaining that Jenny was a demon would also freak everyone out. 

Another problem was how Ryo would fit Akira, Miki, Miko, Masami, possibly Jenny and unfortunately maybe even his _brother_ , the Archangel Michael into his car. His car had 5 seats, that's it. Michael probably had his magical three head unicorn steed- _thing_.

Priorities though, _priorities_.

“Jenny! Grab the girls, I’ll get Akira,” Ryo ordered, running towards the middle of the stadium at the peak of his human speed. He called out to the hazel-eyes _man_ who was staring at Ryo's blonde counterpart. Akira turned his head to Ryo, very slowly. He was most likely confused as to why Ryo’s twin - who he most likely thought was Ryo - was floating in front of him.

Michael was holding his scepter with both hands, using it to hold back Koda - who was attempting to run Akira over. Why Michael bothered to save Akira was a mystery considering the hazel-eyed man was now a devilman. 

Perhaps Michael knew Akira would become a devilman today and stopped by for a visit - or stopped in to watch his brother suffer. Anyways, Ryo had no choice but to (unfortunately) thank Michael for saving his one and only. 

“Akira! Come on!” Ryo shouted and Akira started moving, sprinting, running at full devilman speed towards the exit with Ryo. Meeting up with Jenny and the girls on their way, Ryo slowed down and fell behind the group. Jenny fell back as well.  
“Sir, where should I bring them?” She rushed.

“Get them to the apartment. I’ll deal with this,” Ryo said and Jenny complied, quickly speeding back towards the track team and getting them home in her own car - leaving Ryo’s car behind in hopes of him making it back alright. Ryo stumbled back to the field, watching his team slowly fade away as they got to the garage and hopefully anywhere but the stadium.

“Michael!” Ryo shouted, sliding to a stop against the pavement. Michael stood before Koda, who was bloody and beaten on the ground. Clearly, Michael had the situation under control but Ryo could not possibly risk being in debt to his _God forsaken_ brother.

“What is it, brother!” Michael shouted back. Hearing Michael call Ryo brother once again was weird, it didn’t sound right. None of the angels had even bothered considering Satan one of their own since his fall and definitely not Michael.

Michael the leader of the Satan Hate Club held every Wednesday afternoon in Heaven - Of course that didn’t actually exist - hopefully - but if it were too, Michael would be at the top of the food chain. 

He was already very near the top of the food chain in heaven, an archangel and one of God’s finest too. He held his head high and had a tendency to be quite stuck up - naturally, considering he had enough power to wipe out the entire angel race. 

He never would though, his loyalty to God trumped all. 

It was most likely God who asked him to drop down to _measly Earth_ , as Michael once called it, and deal with Koda - or rather protect Akira. God did love Satan, after all. Ryo being alive at that point was enough proof of that statement. 

Koda was still laying on his side, in demon form, almost completely covered in blood. Whether it was his blood or the blood of the highschoolers running for the event was unknown. Michael stood in his golden and maroon armor, holding the blade of his scepter above the demon. He was most definitely going to kill him and it was disappointing how long it took for Ryo to decide whether he should die.

“Michael, don’t kill the demon-” Ryo demanded - didn’t ask - and Michael gave him an exponentially weird look. 

“Do not kill him? Is that a Joke, Samael?” Michael responded, confused and talking like the million year old Angel he was. 

Ryoo flinched at the name he hadn’t heard in ages, “Don’t-” Ryo began but he was interrupted.

“He joined the Demons side in the last world, correct? He also killed many humans, _correct_?”

“...Yes,” Ryo replied, slightly dumb-founded.

“Then, I will kill him,” Michael said, adjusting his grip on the scepter.

“No- Well…” The blond hesitated, “ _Fine_ ,” 

“Thank you,” Michael replied as his arm flew up and back down in a big swing. The blade dug through the demons flesh, possibly muscles and most likely no bones because demons really love to _wiggle_ , “Now-”

“How long am I going to have to deal with you, Michael,” Ryo asked with a painful sigh. 

“Are you _that_ eager to get rid of me, dear brother?” Michael spoke as if offended, which he had no right to be. 

“Yes! Now, where is your steed? Please, get going,” Ryo replied quickly.

“I am not leaving, brother. We have matters to attend to, since you are now on the humans side?” 

“So you _have_ been watching me. That’s just perfect,” Ryo spoke, agitated. 

“Yes, of course! That should not be a problem,” Michael spoke and Ryo was already exhausted. 

“I’m leaving,” The blond declared and turned around, walking towards the gates but Michael had no intention of letting him leave the stadium by himself. 

<>

A sense of disdain and despair lingered in the air as Ryo and Michael drove along the highway. Ryo believed the disdain was deserved, considering Akira was now a devilman and his angel brother was sitting next to him. 

Ryo, for one, did not deserve the large amount of respect he was currently getting as a fallen angel. Not to forget about how Akira becoming a devilman was “his fault” and it always would be. 

From the day Ryo met Akira, this is destined. Akira even mentioned it once - which just proved the point more. Ryo’s one point in this life was to live it well - that is all he wanted. Take advantage of his time with Akira before it all went to shit. _However_ , this clearly didn’t end out how he wished it would. 

Taking a large breath, Ryo reached his right arm to the left side of his steering wheel and tugged hard. The car swerved and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Michael shouted, attempting to grab the handle above him, “What are you _doing_ , Brother?”

“Picking someone up,” Ryo declared and floored it back towards the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for 500 hits! its a land mark im glad to be able to hit


End file.
